Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases
by Xero Wright
Summary: Sorry everyone, this fic is discontinued. WARNING: MAJOR TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS SPOILERS! Do NOT read if you don't wanna be spoiled! PhoenixIris pairing. The real final battle approaches as PW faces his last cases... Reviews, flames, whatever are welcome
1. Chapter 1: Case 1: Prologue

A/N: This fanfic contains _**MAJOR, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS!!! **_Please read at your own risk. Also, this fanfic supports Phoenix&Iris. I do support Phoenix&Maya, but this fanfic will not feature that.

If you read on and spoil yourself, do not flame me, please.

Also, forgot my Disclaimer - I do not own Phoenix Wright, it is owned by Capcom. I do, however, own the case plotlines and the storyline for this fanfiction.

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases

Case 1: Turnabout Vigilante

Chapter 1: Prelude

_"After spending six months with you... my feelings toward you... they changed."_

Those words burned into the back of Phoenix Wright's mind. The fact that the woman he had been dating at Ivy University had not been one Dahlia Hawthorne, who had proven to hating him, but Iris, her twin sister, who had fallen in love with him before the case that had introduced him to Mia Fey, constantly tortured him as to what would have happened had he figured it out... but then again, he didn't know of Iris back then.

Three months have passed since the case that brought Godot, or Diego Armando, to justice. Phoenix and friends have constantly visited Iris through her sentence for tampering with evidence, but Phoenix found himself visiting her alone quite a lot as well, wishing to know more about the past. Finally it was time for her to be released, and he had come to visit her one more time.

Iris walked out the door and found Phoenix Wright standing right in front of her. She immediately found it hard to compose herself. "Ah...! You came to visit me again?"

"How many times have I done that already? Are you not surprised... Iris?" Wright asked.

"Well, I guess even after I betrayed you, six years ago, I had thought you wouldn't think the same of me--" Iris started to say, but Phoenix cut her off.

"That's because you didn't betray me as badly as you thought. You may have pretended to be Dahlia Hawthorne, but inside you felt different about me than she did. And the same goes for me."

"For you...?"

"I believed in you, even after she went to jail. I knew it couldn't've been her, with that evil grin on her face and desire to kill me. Even though she can act... I don't think she could've acted even all this out... you were genuine."

"F-Feenie!" She ran over and hugged him.

'Feenie' was the nickname Iris had given to Phoenix, during the relationship six years ago. Phoenix had met Dahlia Hawthorne in the library of the courthouse, in which she gave him a trinket - a trinket with a small bottle in the middle of it, that had held the poison which 'killed' Diego Armando. After that, however, she had planned to get back the trinket, but with no luck - she was going to kill him, but Iris didn't want her to do any more criminal activity, so she dated Phoenix in her place - and eventually developed feelings for him. Eventually Dahlia got angry when she realized this and - when she was given the chance - attempted to kill Phoenix. She ended up killing her ex-boyfriend, Doug Swallow, instead.

Six years later, the court case for the death of Misty Fey came, and Iris was named as the murderer. Phoenix, Maya and Godot all proved her innocence, and Godot forced Phoenix to prove he was the best defense lawyer - by proving Godot's guilt.

Phoenix still felt bad for it, but he was continually reminded by Maya (and Mia, when she channeled her) that Godot killed Misty Fey, even if she had channeled Dahlia Hawthorne at the time, and it was his job to bring justice. He even visited Godot before his eventual placement on death row...

_'...I'm sorry.'_

_'For what? I know what I had done. I should be the one apologizing for misjudging you, Wright. And for killing Misty Fey, though that apology should be directed at Maya Fey...'_

_'You saved her, though. That's enough of a reason for me to respect you now, even after our court debates.'_

_'You proved how good of a defense lawyer you were. Even against all odds, and against myself, you proved that I was the killer, even when you were one step away from defeat. You are better than I ever was, and even Mia knows.'_

_'Mia...?'_

_'She came and visited me shortly before you did. She told me everything she wished she could have told me before this incident occured... and we had to say our goodbyes.'_

_'I'll see her in the afterlife either way. Don't ever look down. You can't cry until it's all over. Maya's still alive, Iris is still alive, Pearl is still alive. Those three are depending on you. Especially Iris.'_

_'She is?'_

_'Of course. Now that she's found you again, she wants to stay with you. I don't know what all that may bring, but I know you can protect her. And... protect Maya and Pearl. Whatever it takes, don't let them get hurt. I know you can do it... Amigo.'_

_'... I will. I promise you that. For your sake and Mia's too, I won't let them die.'_

_'Don't promise. Just do your best. I don't want to hear in the afterlife that you beat yourself up over an incident you couldn't control. Now go. Maya still needs you.'_

_'... Okay. See you later.'_

_'...Hah! You won't see me again, unfortunately... I don't think they let many people visit others in Death Row. But who knows? If you do need help, I might be there to help, along with Mia.'_

_'Thanks, Godot. See you.'_

"What's wrong, Feenie?" asked Iris, staring over at Phoenix. He shook his head. "Oh! Nothing... sorry. I was thinking about something in the past."

"Did it have to do with Mr. Godot and the trial?"

"Yes. I was remembering what he told me. That I have to protect some people. But, I also remembered something other than that... I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Iris blushed. She still couldn't look him straight in the eyes without blushing when things were silent between them.

"Well... I was wondering if... if maybe you wanted... to..." but before he could finish, he received a resounding smack to his face. "OUCH!"

"Mr. Nick! How could you...! And with another woman! Again!" There was only one person that little voice could belong to. "... P-Pearls! That hurt!"

"Well you should know better, Mr. Nick!" said Pearl defiantly. "Everytime I see you with her, you're blushing! You're supposed to be loyal to Mystic Maya!!" And she slapped him again. "Pearls! Stop!" said Phoenix.

"Let's go!" Pearl tried to drag Phoenix off. Iris couldn't help but giggle. "Pearl... don't think that way about Fe-- I mean, Mr. Wright." She couldn't say his nickname in front of Pearl, because she knew if she did, that'd just make her angrier.

"... Oh, okay." Pearl looked Iris straight in the face, with a straight face of her own. "Can I trust you?" she then went on.

"Don't worry, Pearl," said Iris. Pearl nodded and ran off. Phoenix put his hand to where he was slapped. "Jeezus... she slaps hard. At least you got her to go off peacefully.

"Well, you'll have to ask me... later, I guess," said Iris, blushing again. "Though, you could show me around where you live... after I return from Hazakura Temple."

"Huh...?"

"I want to go there and say goodbye to Sister Bikini. I feel... that I need to go out and see the world. Like Maya and Pearl did. But I feel safer when you're with me, Feenie... I promise I'll come see you at your office when I'm done."

"Alright... 'bye." Phoenix watched Iris go off, to go to Hazakura Temple... and he returned to the Wright and Co. Office.

_- May 12, 12:15 PM_

_Wright & Co. Law Offices -_

Phoenix walked in the door, and was greeted by Maya. "Nick! You're back!"

"Yeah. I just came back from seeing Iris." Phoenix shut the door. Maya saw the mark on Phoenix's cheek. "Let me guess... Pearl walked in on you again, huh?"

"She can slap harder than a freight train, let me tell you," he retorted.

"Well, don't let her get to you. She's still on about the Kurain Village tradition. She's still young. She'll understand eventually. Besides, I'm a bit too young for you anyway," responded Maya. Phoenix nodded, and sat at the computer, pulling up files. "Hmhm... what's this!? There's been a murder at a supermarket!"

"A WHAT!?" said Maya.

"A murder! ... Says the body was found the morning after the murder, in one of the aisles. Another body was found beside it. That other body was a man named Pete Jay."

"Pete Jay? Never heard of him." said Maya. "Me either... but it looks like the victim was a man named Jaden Fawkes. I can't find any significant records about either of them..." said Phoenix. "What else can you find?" responded Maya.

"Apparently the murder happened in the dead of night. The supermarket was equipped with night-vision enabled security cameras, which had a few videos of the whole thing. The suspect was seen attempting to make his way to the front... but for what, nobody seems to know. It looks like it was a break-in, too. What's odd is... the victim came in first, followed by someone who looked like the suspect. He's in the Detention Center right now."

"Sounds fishy to me... if the victim came in first, wouldn't that make him the one who broke in?" said Maya. "I'm not sure... maybe he was forced in by the suspect."

There was a knock at the door. Phoenix went over and opened it... and saw Iris. "Oh...! Iris! You're back already? That's fast."

"Oh... Bikini came and saw me as I was going to the Temple. She told me she wanted me to be careful, and said that I should do what I want to do. So... I quit being a nun, and I came here, as promised." Iris shut the door behind her. Phoenix noticed a letter in her hand. "Er...Iris? What's that letter for?"

"Oh! It seems you had some mail, so I brought it to you." Iris handed Phoenix the letter, who immediately opened it. It read:

_'I need you to defend my brother. He did not break into that supermarket. He was tricked into coming. Find out the truth, and get my brother acquitted. If you really are Phoenix Wright... show me in court!'_

"The letter has no signature... so it's anonymous." said Iris. "But... it could be a fake! Or a trap!" said Maya.

"... I think I want to know what happened. Perhaps we should look around that supermarket for some clues first, and then decide whether the case should be taken or not," said Phoenix.

"That's... a great idea, Nick!" said Maya. "I'm glad you're not running headlong into cases anymore!"

"Shall we go... Feenie?" said Iris. Phoenix nodded, and all three headed out.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	2. Chapter 2: Case 1: Investigation

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases

Case 1: Turnabout Vigilante

Chapter 2: Investigation

- May 12, 1:30 PM  
Supermarket, Entrance -

They entered the Supermarket, but couldn't go in because of security. "Sorry... we can't let people who aren't directly with the Police Department in," was all they could say. They began to walk out, before Phoenix heard a familiar voice. "Hey, pal! What are you doing here!?"

Phoenix turned around and saw the familiar face of Detective Dick Gumshoe. "Oh, Detective Gumshoe. We were just--"

"Don't 'we were just' to me, pal. You're going to come in and get clues and everything... and you're not even defending the suspect!" he said, wearing his usual angry face. "You can't come in here if you're gonna do that!"

"But... I don't want to blindly accept this..." he handed the letter he got in the mail to Gumshoe, "...before I can assure myself there is some doubt that this Pete Jay did not commit the murder." 

Gumshoe read it over. "... Pal, is this blackmail?" 

Phoenix facepalmed. "...Uh, it didn't have a real consequence to it, I'd call it more of a taunt letter. '_If you really are Phoenix Wright... show me in court!_' But it does make it seem a bit odd..."

"Well, pal, I'll let you in this once. I do owe you for Maggey's case four months ago. And, this time, I'll even give you answers to anything you ask me. That's all I can do."

"Thank you, Detective!" said Maya happily, and Gumshoe led them in.

The place was packed with police officers. "... I thought the murder occured in one aisle! The police are _EVERYWHERE!_" said Maya. "Well, of course, pal! The security cameras caught more than one shot of them... apparently they went over a few places before having their **duel** in the pasta aisle there..."

"Wait... duel?" said Phoenix.

"Yeah. Apparently the victim was hit hard over the head with something. He fell and bled to death. We tested the blood near him... and it was his."

'_Gah... this situation is getting worse and worse as I hear more... Can I really acquit this guy? It really seems like he did it!_' Thought Phoenix.

Gumshoe led them over to the pasta aisle. They saw the body tape, and the mass amount of red around it, and in it. "... I'm getting sick just looking at it," said Iris, and she hid herself behind Phoenix. "I'm not even touching that," said Maya.

Gumshoe then led them to the next aisle. "Here's the odd thing. We found this **lockpick** right on the ground here... it's designed to unlock any door of any kind, as long as it's used correctly. Not exactly idiot-proof, but it's easy enough to use."

Phoenix picked it up. "Hm... mind if we take it for now?"

"Go ahead, pal. It might be good evidence." Phoenix then put it in his pocket.

"Listen, pal," continued Gumshoe. "I'm starting to think that this case isn't as open-and-close as everybody thinks. The cameras saw two people, but we never saw the lockpick until now. Even with night-vision, we can't tell who the people were. Of course, if only two people were seen..."

"Then it's able to be concluded that only two people entered. Supposedly," said Phoenix. "But there are those who know where the cameras are, where they point and rotate, if applicable, and how to get past them." He remembered two years ago how Jake Marshall injured Mike Meekins in the Police Department Security Room, and esacped without being seen. Ron DeLite was also able to get out of the CEO's room of KB Security without being seen by any of the cameras, due to him being a Security Captain.

"That's why I want you to look at this," said Gumshoe as he handed Phoenix a tape. "This is what one of the cameras recorded. It contains the duel that they had. See if you can identify what this is, and if there's anything strange in it. I'm counting on you... I may not know the people in this case, but I do hate condemning the wrong people..." 

Phoenix took the tape. "Thanks, Gumshoe. We're going to go back to the office and look at this, and then talk to the defendant."

"Take care, pal."

- May 12, 2:15 PM  
Wright & Co. Law Offices -

Phoenix, Iris and Maya came inside and closed the door behind them. Phoenix inserted the tape into the VCR/DVD player that he had, but didn't push play. Maya had cleared her throat; a clear sign she needed to say something, so in courtesy Phoenix did not push play, and instead turned around to face her. "What is it, Maya?"

"Well... I kind of forgot that I need to go to Hazakura Temple." she responded.

"What for?"

"That Ultra Course thing. I promised Sister Bikini I'd come take it today. It'll only take until tomorrow morning. You can handle it on your own until then, can't you?"

"He won't be handling it alone," said Iris with determination. "I will help him in any way I can."

Maya smiled and nodded. "Sister Iris, I can count on you, this much I know." She then whispered in Iris' ear. '_He wants to talk to you anyway... good luck._' And with that, she left.

Phoenix sat down in a chair, and Iris sat down beside him. He sighed. Iris looked over at him. "Are you okay, Feenie?"

"Yeah... I just haven't had a case in three months. This entire thing reminds me of the case against Damon Gant two years ago..."

"... But that's not what you're thinking about, is it?" said Iris, hiding her half-pink cheeks.

"... Iris, I want to talk to you." Phoenix looked serious. "This is something I've been meaning to talk to you about ever since three months ago."

"You mean... during the trial?" She looked confused for a moment. 

"Yes... you told me what had happened six years ago at the end of it all... and now I want to talk to you. Every time I've tried..."

"...Pearl came in and slapped you." said Iris, stifling a giggle. "Yes, of course."

"Well... you already know my thoughts on it. How I knew it was you and not her, somehow, even though I didn't know you 'existed'..."

"... You didn't know I 'existed'?"

"Sorry, let me reprhase. I didn't know Dahlia Hawthorne had a twin sister at the time."

"Don't feel bad, Feenie. Not a lot of people knew."

"... But now... after all is said and done... the past burns me."

"I-I'm sorry, Feenie. I know I betrayed you and made you think I was Dahlia..." But then Phoenix put a finger on her lips. "Don't. You didn't betray me." He stood up and walked around. "You just did what you had to do... and eventually wanted to do."

She stood up. "I wanted to stay with you! I really did! But then Dahlia tried to kill you and..." she found her eyes full of tears. "I was afraid that she had succeeded, even slightly, before I returned to Hazakura Temple."

Phoenix turned around and faced her. "But when I came to see you, you did look surprised... is that why?" 

"Feenie... it had been six years between the two times I called you by that nickname. I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid--"

"I know."

Phoenix walked up to her. Iris found her face flushing bright red. She then went on. "I... I loved you! I had never felt this way about anyone else before... I was in pain. You thought I was Dahlia Hawthorne... and I didn't have the heart to tell you who I really was. Feenie, I was scared... I was scared you wouldn't accept me, that you loved who you thought was Dahlia Hawthorne, not I... I... wanted to be by your side all the time, I felt that you would protect me from anything. That's why I stood by your side. I felt stronger just being with you. We ate alone, we spent time together alone, and we... were in love... weren't we?"

Phoenix looked her straight in the eyes. "Iris... I loved you too. Even though I thought you were Dahlia Hawthorne... I saw you... as you were. You were pure, you were innocent, you were cute, and I... I loved you."

"Feenie... do you love me now?"

"..." Phoenix flashed back to his past. Did he still love Iris...? This was an almost obvious answer. Of course he did. He just never thought he would be able to say it... until now. "...Yes, I still love you, Iris." 

Iris tried her best not to dissolve into tears. She then ran and threw herself on him, resting her head on his shoulders, finally letting go of her restraint and crying. "I... I love you... even now... Oh, Feenie..." She sobbed into his shoulder.

He knew he didn't need to say any more, and she knew she didn't either. They had confessed to each other, and now maybe, just maybe, they can rekindle their love for each other... over time. There was no need to rush things; after all, they had a job to do. Iris let go of Phoenix and stepped back. She wiped the rest of her tears away, and smiled. "Don't we have something we need to do?"

"Oh yeah. Let's watch that surveillance tape and see what we can find." Phoenix cut on the tape. Immediately Iris shielded herself as a bright green color filled the screen. Phoenix watched as it flickered and showed two long lines illuminated - the camera had night vision enabled and could see objects that obscured any further vision. Soon, one figure was walking down the aisle. It stopped as another appeared, and both seemed to be facing each other. Before long, one of them stumbled backwards and crashed into the aisle, and fell onto the floor.

'_...Wait. I thought I saw something,_' Phoenix thought. He rewinded it a bit and looked a bit closer.

He was right; a very small green line was shown at the bottom of the tape right before the victim (or was it the victim?) stumbled and fell. And something small had flew across the screen from that line to the silhouette.

"Feenie... did you see what I saw...?"

"Oh yes, I did. We need to hurry." 

They made haste to the detention center; They had to discuss this matter with the defendant.

- May 12, 3:50 PM  
Detention Center -

Phoenix and Iris burst into the Center, knowing full well they had limited time before visitation hours were over. "We're here to see Pete Jay!" Phoenix said to the receptionist. "Very well. Please proceed to Visitation Room #3."

They walked in and sat down. On the other side of the room sat a man. His yellow hair looked unkempt, his green shirt frazzled, and his overall demeanor seemed pretty shaken. He wore a serious face, however, and said, "Why have you come?" 

"I'm Phoenix Wright. Ace Attorney," said Phoenix. Pete tilted his head. "Defense attorney, eh...? You came to defend me?" Phoenix nodded. "Well, alright then. Have you found anything out so far?"

"We believe we saw something odd with the tape we were given. But, I want to ask you. Did you notice anything odd at the scene of the crime? What happened?"

Pete looked at them. "I saw a silhouette entering the supermarket from the back door. He seemed to be breaking in; It was about 1 AM. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to follow this person and find out what was going on. Eventually, I got in, but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked around, and eventually found him in one of the aisles."

"And then...?" 

"We stared each other down. He asked why I had followed him, and I said that I didn't want to let him steal anything. As he was about to get something, I heard a small noise and he fell back, hit a bottle of pasta, and fell onto the floor. The pasta bottle fell and crashed on the ground beside him."

"Wait... wait a second. You're telling me that all that blood we found...?" said Phoenix.

"It's not all blood. Some of it's pasta." 

Phoenix facepalmed. That ruled out the possibility of the victim, Jaden, dying due to loss of blood. This made the case much harder to think about; how _did_ the victim die!?

"Well, I expect you'll have your work cut out for you, but you _are_ Phoenix Wright, aren't you? I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

Visitation time was now over. Phoenix and Maya made their way to the scene of the crime one more time.

They were determined to find at least _one_ more clue.

- May 12, 4:10 PM  
SuperMarket Entrance -

Detective Gumshoe was waiting. "Well, pal? What did you find out?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but there seem to be a major contradiction or two in that video you gave me..." Phoenix responded.

"Oh. Hm. Well, I guess you'll show it in court, right?"

"Of course."

"Gonna look for a few more clues, pal?" 

Phoenix nodded, and he let them inside. Phoenix looked around, determined to figure out the cause of this murder. "The problem is, this murder doesn't seem like it'll call for any witnesses."

"That's right, pal. They intend to call the defendant and force the truth out of him. Whether it's good or not. The Prosecutor for this case is Franziska von Karma." 

'_Franziska von Karma..._' Phoenix knew very well that Franziska wanted to finally settle their score from the two court cases they fought each other over, as she had been upping her win record in another country. "Well, I guess it's... hey, what's that?" Phoenix noticed a bit of sparkling that eminated from under a stand. He bent down, and reached under it...

...and found a strange metal device. It had a suction cup on it, as well as a gauge and needle. "Hmm... what is this...?" said Phoenix. He showed it to Gumshoe, who exploded into action.

"That's a safe breaker, pal!" Gumshoe roared out.

"A safe breaker!?" Phoenix repeated.

"Yeah! Those things where you stick them on safes and while you turn the dial on the safe, this device tells you how close you are to the actual combination! Where'd you find that!?"

"...Right here, under this stand..."

Phoenix looked over and saw the safe that held the store's money. He also saw that not only were three cameras carefully trained on its spot, but there seemed to be a device on the ceiling above it... "Gumshoe, what is that on the ceiling?"

"A very well-designed detector, pal," was his response. "It detects movement, sound, and heat. It was designed to set off an alarm if anyone tried to get into the safe in any way after the alarm was set. But it never went off."

"But couldn't've the victim or suspect...!?"

"Well, there's one thing. The entire electrical system was said to malfunction for around five minutes last night. The cameras, the sensor, and the lights were all off. Not even the executives knew why. They're still looking into it."

Iris looked around. "The thing we saw in the camera video... the lockpick and the device... and the strange falling of the victim... it's almost as if this was all plotted out."

"I wouldn't say so, pal. But some of it _does_ look a bit doctored... you have to find out the truth tomorrow!"

Phoenix knew what was coming next.

He had to defend his client in court. With only a few pieces of evidence. As always.

But who IS this person? And what happened back there?

Only in court could he really prove this to everyone... He led Iris to his apartment, and they slept. But Phoenix couldn't sleep at first, and found himself sitting up thinking. Iris sat up and walked over to him, and sat down beside him. "Feenie? What's wrong?" 

"Oh... Iris. It's nothing. It's just, I'm so used to this, but I'm still afraid that I'm barking up the wrong tree when I'm defending this person?"

"Don't feel that way," said Iris as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You know what you're doing. You've turned into such a respectable man over the years, Feenie... and I know that you know what to do. I'll be there beside you in court... even if I can't help much, I promise I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks... Iris. We need to get some sleep though."

Iris nodded, and they both went back to sleep...

-END OF CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3: Case 1: Court

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases

Case 1: Turnabout Vigilante

Chapter 3: Court

- May 13, 9:38 AM  
Defense Lobby 7 -

"So, you think you figured it out?" asked Pete. Phoenix nodded. "It seems almost obvious what had happened, and it's the only explanation. I'll present the evidence in court and prove what happened."

"...Mr. Wright. Be sure you know what you're talking about when the time comes," said Pete seriously. "I know you know this already, but this case is supposed to go very quickly... and it looks like it'll only be one day."

"Heh... I've survived worse cases," Phoenix responded. "Well, it's time to go."

- May 13, 10:00 AM  
District Courthouse 4 -

The audience bickered for a second before the judge slammed his gavel down. "Court is now in session for the trial of Pete Jay."

"The Defense is ready," said Phoenix.

"...The time has come, Mr. Phoenix Wright," said a voice from the Prosecutor's bench that Phoenix still knew all too well.

"Er, Ms. von Karma, are you--OUCH!" said the Judge before he was hit with a whip.

"Silence! Just get on with it!" said Franziska von Karma. "I want to get this over with and go home, got it!?"

Franziska sure didn't seem like a happy camper with this case. Though her goal was always perfection, it seemed this time she knew it wasn't entirely possible. Though Phoenix knew, above anything else, that she'd try to throw theories in his face along with that whip she carrried.

"Very well. Your opening statement, please," the Judge said, half-cowering from the whip.

"On 2 AM on the night of the murder, the suspect and the victim walked into the supermarket. Eventually they had a brawl, and one killed the other. I intend to prove that's the case. ... The end." She bowed.

"Call your first witness, then, if you please," said the Judge.

"DETECTIVE! GET UP HERE!" Franziska literally screamed. '_Poor Gumshoe..._' thought Phoenix.

Gumshoe came to the stand. Franziska looked about ready to kill. "Forget asking for name and occupation. Just get on with it already."

"Yessir!" Gumshoe said.

"The murder happened at 2:15 AM in the Supermarket. This man, Jaden Fawkes, was seen breaking in via video camera, along with one other person. The camera beside the door was not working at the time, so it didn't capture them entering. This video, however..." Gumshoe pulls up a copy of the tape he gave to Phoenix. "...shows that the victim and suspect met each other, and the suspect killed the victim."

"... If that is the case, then I'm afraid this case is over before it really begins," said the Judge. "Begin your Cross-Examination, Mr. Wright."

"With pleasure," said Phoenix.

"OBJECTION!" said Phoenix after thinking it all over. He then held up the tape. "I think it's obvious the defendant _did not_ harm the victim, as seen in this video."

"What!?" said Franziska. "Alright then, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Earn your keep, and tell us where this contradiction lies!"

Phoenix uses the tape player on his podium and shows the court the tape. He then points out the object that's thrown across the room at the victim, causing him to get knocked over. The defendant, however, never moved. "I fail to see how this makes the defendant the killer!"

Franziska was taken aback. "Ah...!" she was already sweating, but thinking up a theory. "What if it didn't kill him, but the defendant finished him off afterward?"

"How would that be possible!?" demanded Phoenix.

"What about the unaccounted five minutes when the electrical system shut off!?" Franziska shot back.

"Gack...!" said Phoenix. The court bickered, before the gavel was slammed down again. "Order! Order!" said the Judge angrily. "Well, Mr. Wright? Care to explain what you think happened?"

Phoenix thought to himself. '_That green line that appeared before the item was thrown... I think it was obviously a __**third person that was in the area!**__ But I have to prove it... and support it... fast!_'

"Feenie? Do you know what happened?" asked Iris. Phoenix nodded. "Don't worry, Iris. I know what I'm going to do."

Phoenix then turned to Franziska. "Very well then, von Karma. I'll show you what really happened!" He then backed up to right before the item was thrown, and paused it. He then pointed at the green line. "Do you see this short green line? Night vision shows any obstacle as a green illumination... meaning that something _appeared during the course of that video!_"

Franziska raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"It was obviously a third person! Where else would this thrown item come from?"

Franziska looked surprised. "Agh! ... Do you know what the thrown item was?"

"I have a hunch..." said Phoenix. He procured the metal safe-breaking device. "...and this is it."

"Is that a device for breaking into safes!?" exclaimed the Judge.

"Indeed it is, Your Honor. We found it under a stand in the SUpermarket, a bit away from the crime scene," said Phoenix.

"Wouldn't that make it not part of the actual crime?"

"Not always. People tend to hide things that they've used in crimes... and it looks like we found it."

"Ah...!" Franziska looked like she got shot at from point-blank range, but had missed.

"What do you have to say now... Detective Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe didn't look fazed. "... I helped you find that, remember pal-- OUCH!" Franziska had whipped him. "You fool! If you had helped him find the item, why didn't you tell me about it!?"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind--OUCH!" Whipped again.

Franziska looked pissed off. "Damn it, Mr. Phoenix Wright! Why do you always have to have every answer to every hole in a story, even if they're miniscule!? Detective, get off the stand. It's time to continue this trial."

"Y-Yessir!" said Gumshoe. He ran off the stand, away from Franziska's whip.

"Now then... I call the defendant to the stand!" said Franziska.

Pete came up to the stand. "Name. Occupation. Now," said Franziska severely.

"Pete Jay. I used to be an investigator, but I quit a year ago. Now I'm a freelancer."

"Good. Now, testify for us about the day of the murder. And hurry up with it!"

"I saw someone entering the Supermarket. He used a device to unlock the door, and slipped in. I came in after him, but he had disappeared. By the time I found him, we stared each other down. Then, he seemed to be hit with something and slumped over. ... I have no knowledge of the events after this."

Phoenix began his crossexamination. "HOLD IT! How long did it take you to find him?"

Pete thought for a moment. "It took me a couple of minutes. Most of the lights were out. I'd say it was about 2:10 when I found him."

'_That's the time of the video... so that's not contradictory._' He then pressed on the final statement. "What do you mean you have no knowledge of the events after that?"

"I... blacked out. I'm not sure why, but after he fell, I found myself falling as well. When I woke up, I was in custody."

"But in the video, you weren't shown falling before the video ended..." said Phoenix.

"I fell after the electricity burned out. I heard a loud boom as I fell unconscious as well."

"Wait... a loud boom? What did it sound like?"

Franziska held her whip at the ready. "Are you quite finished with your babbling, Mr. Phoenix Wright? Is this really necessary to ask the defendant?"

The Judge nodded. "The Prosecution has a point. Does this noise make any real difference, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded. "Of course it does. Defendant, what happened that night?"

Pete looked skeptical. "It... it was storming. The storm happened to be directly above the supermarket that night."

Phoenix looked thoughtful. "Perhaps that's what caused the electrical system to malfunction temporarily... And what of the third person?"

"What third person?" asked Pete. "I don't remember any third person..."

"You see, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" said Franziska triumphantly, giving her childish smirk. "I think your mind was playing tricks on you--" "_**OBJECTION!**_"

"I think you're forgetting one thing!" said Phoenix. "_The weapon was thrown at the victim from an angle the suspect couldn't've achieved!_"

"You mean... ... ...ARGH!" Franzisk crossed her arms, sweating. "How can this be!?"

"That proves, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that _someone else_ was there. All we need to do is find out who that person is."

"And how do you plan to do that, Mr. Phoenix Wright?!" said Franziska. "You don't even know who this person is!"

"No... but the defendant does!" Phoenix shot back.

"He just said--" began Franziska, but Pete spoke up. "No... he's right."

Franziska readied her whip. "You have approximately fifteen seconds to tell me why you lied..."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't remember." Pete thought hard for a moment. "That person... he had to have worked there... he evaded all of the cameras, and he had the lockpick and safe-breaking device. He had to have came in behind me... but I did see him before I blacked out... I even know who he is!"

"GAAACK!" Franziska dropped her whip, shocked at this confession. "You're playing on my last nerve here. Who was it!?"

"... His name was Matt Fawkes. Jaden's brother."

The court bickered, and the Judge whacked his gavel. "Ms. von Karma! You are hereby ordered to find this Matt Fawkes. Hurry!"

"No need... I'm already here."

Matt Fawkes walked down from the audience. He was wearing a blue T-Shirt and blue jeans, as well as a white hat over his hair.

"Name and profession...?" said the Judge.

"Matt Fawkes. Brother of the victim. Currently no occupation."

"Very well. Testify to your whereabouts on the night of the murder."

"I didn't go to the Supermarket that day or that night. I was busy preparing for a job interview the next day. I had no idea about the safe-breaker device or the lockpick, nor did I know about the electrical shutdown."

"OBJECTON!" Phoenix found himself saying almost right away. "Electrical shutdown?"

"Well, yes. Someone hacked into the system and shut it down, didn't they?"

"... No, it was thought of that a lightning bolt hit the power cables and temporarily disabled everything."

"Ack!" Matt looked shocked. "W-Well, that still doesn't prove that I was there!"

"Sure it does. How else would you know?"

"M-My brother told me!"

Phoenix facepalmed. '_This guy's an idiot._' "Your brother died within the Supermarket. He wouldn't've been able to tell you... so thanks for proving my point this early in the cross-exmaination."

"NOO!" said Matt.

"So you're telling me... he also used to work at that supermarket?" asked Franziska. Phoenix replied, "Of course. How else would he have evaded all the other cameras? Even then he wasn't perfect...that one tape did capture part of his head, after all."

"... ... But why would I kill my own brother? Can you prove _that_, Mr. Wright?" said Matt. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"..." Phoenix couldn't figure it out. Why WOULD one kill their own brother? It's true he knew nothing about them... but why?

"Time's up, Mr. Wright. Why do you think this witness would kill his own brother?" asked the Judge.

"I can think of only one explanation for the moment... and it has to do with why they were there. Mr. Fawkes. You came in with a lockpick and safe-breaker device. I could think of only one reason - You wanted to break into the safe and steal the money inside!"

"ACK!" said Matt. "Y-You found the two devices!?"

"That's right. You and your brother wanted to open the safe... and you knew how to get around the cameras... because you used to work there!"

Matt looked like he was just punched in the face. "Argh... you're definitely good, Phoenix Wright... But that still doesn't answer why I would kill my own brother!"

"I'm not done yet."

"WHAT!?"

Phoenix shook his head. "You knew about the sensor that called the police if you tried to break into the safe. So you snuck into the back, hacked into the system, and ordered a system shutdown. Even though you could do that, you knew you would have a limited time before the system restarted and shut back on. But by then you realized that the defendant had followed you in..."

"No, I followed HIM in!"

"Ah, yes, he followed your brother and you followed him. Well, let's see. You saw them confronting each other... and you wanted to break into the safe, but didn't want the person to know you were there. But while thinking, you were running out of time. You panicked. You threw the device, and missed, hitting your brother instead."

"!"

"And before the defendant could turn around and see you... you snuck up and knocked him across the head and knocked him out!"

The court went into a furious frenzy of chatter. The judge whacked his gavel three times. "Order! Order! Order! OOOORDEEEEEER! MR. WRIGHT! Explain yourself for this accusation!"

"It's simple, Your Honor. He panicked, having the timer tick down on him. But when his brother fell, he jumped to his side, and felt his heartrate. That's when he realized the horrible truth: He had hit his brother across the head with the metal device, and he crashed into glass bottles and smacked onto the floor. His body ceased to function. He had caused the death of his own brother. But he still wanted the money, what they had planned to get in the first place. So he began walking towards the safe."

"But all the money's still in the safe!" said Franziska. "The police were called there, yet they never found him!"

"Then I have oe explanation. I'm sure the place has a nice little silent buzzer on the wall that the front cashier can hit if he or she is held up. If lightning struck and thunder blared and scared him... He could have simply stumbled from being surprised and knocked into the buzzer. Then... he simply went out the way he came, before the electricity turned on."

"But the buzzer is connected to the electricity!" said the Judge.

Phoenix shook his head. "Actually, the buzzer is connected to a separate line. If the power goes out and they need to use it, it has to be available. I'm sure it also has another way to reach the Police Department if that line goes out."

Franziska and Matt both looked shocked. "But-but you can't prove that I did it! Even with that ridiculously long theory, you have no **proof** that it was me!"

"Gack!" Phoenix was taken aback. He hadn't realized that the only way he can condemn someone is by proving conclusive evidence. Even with the perfect theory, it's only a theory in itself.

"Feenie, don't give up now!" Iris said to Phoenix. "You have the evidence! Don't think too hard... you can do it!"

"I-Iris..." Phoenix thought to himself. '_I've got to end this now. What can I provide that'll condemn Matt once and for all?_'

"Well, Mr. Wright?" said the Judge. "Can you prove once and for all that Matt Fawkes killed his brother?"

"...Yes, I can, Your Honor," said Phoenix. He procured the video one more time. "Take a look once more, if you will..."

As the video cut off, the person moved. He paused the video at that time. "Look. This proves a third person was there. We proved earlier that Matt was there, and that he knew how to get around the cameras. We also deduced that he hacked into the system and temporarily shut down the cameras. But this video shows proof of the killing - the device being thrown and the victim being hit by it. It was enough to kill him if it damaged his skull or brain enough... isn't that right... Matt?"

"...I...I...I..." Matt could barely speak. He was caught. "I... No.. no... I needed it all... I wanted it all... SO I HAD TO!"

"... You mean... you killed your brother on purpose?" said the Judge.

"I... I confess... I killed him... I'm a greedy person and I killed my brother... all the guilt I feel... it's all true... if we had gotten the money, there would have been no way for them to tell it was us; Jaden simply slipped up when he found the defendant and ended up being in sight of the cameras, and I did... but I'm guilty! Just get it over with!"

"Grr... Mr. Phoenix Wright...!" said Franziska. Phoenix almost forgot she was still there. "Don't feel bad, Franziska. We all have our off days--OUCH!" He was then whipped by her.

"I'll get you next time! I swear by it!" said Franziska.

The gavel sounded.

"I think it's time to pass judgement on Mr. Pete Jay. This court finds the defendant..."

---NOT GUILTY---

"Court is now adjourned!"

- May 13, 3:40 PM  
Defense Lobby 7 -

"You did it, Feenie!" said Iris, and she ran and hugged him. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks... Iris," said Phoenix, smiling. But then Pete approached.

"...Thanks, Mr. Wright. I owe you for that. And I'm sure my brother will be happy too when he finds out."

"No problem... but tell me, why _did_ you follow the person?"

"I wanted to see what he was doing... and if he was going to steal something, I wanted to stop him at all costs."

Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ah... you were a _vigilante_, then... You did get Matt condemned. So, I wouldn't feel too bad about it."

"Thank you!" Pete ran out of the courthouse. Iris then approached Phoenix again. "I'm still so glad you were able to figure it out. I couldn't figure it out myself, at all... but I'll still stay by your side!" and she smiled.

"Thank you, Iris," said Phoenix. He found himself blushing. Iris found herself blushing too, and they found their faces only inches apart, as they finally closed the gap and their lips met, a feeling they had not experienced in six years. They wrapped their arms around each other for a moment, before breaking the kiss, looking into each others' eyes and blushing.

"Well, shall we go back? You still have to show me around... Feenie," said Iris. "Yeah... let's go," said Phoenix. Hand-in-hand, they began to walk out of the courthouse...

_**SMACK!**_

"OW! P-Pearls!!"

"How could you, Mr. Nick! And with another woman!" Pearl looked defiantly mad at Phoenix.

"Pearls, enough with this! ... Go talk to Maya, she'll tell you what's going on."

Pearl looked down. "... ... Okay."

Iris bent down and pat Pearl on the head. "Pearl... I'm sorry."

Pearl looked back at Iris. "Ms. Iris... I understand now, I think... I paid attention during your case... I'm sorry."

Iris and Pearl hugged. Pearl then said, "I'm going to go tell Mystic Maya the news!" and rushed out.

Iris giggled. "Well, that was easier than I expected... shall we go?"

Yet again, hand-in-hand, they walked out of the courthouse, to go explore the world during their spare time...

_Because, for now, they had an eternity to spend together, to share their love for one another._

-END OF CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk In The Park

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Last Cases

Inbetween Cases

Chapter 4: A Walk In The Park

- May 13, 4:00 PM  
Wright & Co Law Offices -

Pearl ran in and shut the door. "Mystic Maya! Mystic Maaaayaaaa!" She looked around, but couldn't find her. "...Why was the door unlocked?" She decided to sit down and wait for Maya. It wasn't long before Maya bounded in the door and shut it. "Mystic Maya! Did you leave the door unlocked!?"

"...Ah, that was my fault, Pearly," said Maya. "Sorry. How long were you waiting?"

"Not long... Mystic Maya, is it true that... between Mr. Nick and Ms. Iris..." She looked down. 

Maya walked over and knelt down beside Pearl. "Pearly... they were together in the past. They were meant to be together, even now."

Pearl sprang up. "But I thought he loved you!"

"Pearly!" Maya shook her head. "You're just stuck on the Kurain Tradition. Nick and I have a working relationship; nothing more. I think Iris is better suited for him either way; I'm too young for him."

"Does that mean... you liked him?"

"... Perhaps. But I found out that I liked just being friends with him better. Another time, another place, it could have all worked out. But Iris... poor Iris, she felt that she had betrayed Nick, and Nick wanted to forgive her and start over again, the way it should be."

"M-Mystic Maya... I understand now." Pearl sighed. Then she perked up. "Now I get to tease both of them!"

"Hee hee," giggled Maya. "Want to tease 'em together?"

Pearl jumped up. "Yes!"

---

Phoenix brought Iris to Gourd Lake. At its entrance stood two mid-height brick walls, one engraved with a sign which read, in big bold letters, '**Gourd Lake**.' "What is this place, Feenie?" Iris asked. 

"It's Gourd Lake. I remember coming here during a trial for an old friend, Miles Edgeworth."

"Oh, that's right, Mr. Edgeworth. I remember him now."

Phoenix led her through the entrance and into the park area. It was still springtime; the grass was viridian and the lake stood still, since there was no wind. He took her and they sat down at a picnic table. Iris looked around her, and sighed, "It's... it's beautiful, Feenie."

"I know. I've never been able to actually appreciate the view that Gourd Lake actually gives... it's quite soothing."

"What was the case about?" asked Iris, suddenly curious.

"Oh, it's a long story... an evil prosecutor by the name of Manfred von Karma attempted to get Edgeworth arrested for the murder of Robert Hammond... but it was an older man named Yanni Yogi that had taken Hammond's life... and Edgeworth feared he had killed his own father fifteen years ago, when Manfred had done it himself."

"I see... poor Mr. Edgeworth..." said Iris.

Phoenix put his arm on her shoulder, and said: "Don't worry about it. I got him out of that mess, since I owed him for many things in the past. We're all good and happy now, let's stay that way... okay?"

"...Okay, Feenie." She smiled again, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I've still got many places I want to take you, Iris... but of course we can't do it all right now. I think after this we need to do something else."

"Well, I think we've deserved a rest, so we need to find something fun to do... maybe go dancing or something?"

"Sure. That'd be fun." 

Unbeknownst to them, Maya and Pearl were sneaking up on them, ready to hatch their plan to embarass them for the fun of it. Maya whispered, "Okay, Pearly. Be quiet, they can't hear us yet. Do you know what to do?"

Pearl nodded. "Uh-huh! You ready?" Maya nodded.

Iris looked at the lake. "It's so peaceful..."

Pearl ran up, tapped Iris on the back, and hid to the side where she couldn't be seen. Iris turned around, then turned to Phoenix. "Feenie... did you poke me?" Phoenix shook his head. Pearl snickered, then snuck up and did it again.

This time Iris didn't say anything, but she was ready, for the moment that little pointer finger again touched her back, she whirled her head around and saw Pearl. "Ah!" Pearl said, covering her mouth.

Iris looked at Pearl, half-smiling. "Now, Pearl, it's not nice to do that..." Pearl smiled innocently, hiding her face except her eyes in her hands, as she saw Maya beginning her part of the joke.

Maya snuck up behind Phoenix, and held up an airhorn, and let it blare out its loud sound. Phoenix jumped in the air so high, he nearly could grab the high branch on a tree. He fell over and landed in the grass.

They then began singing, "Nick and Iris, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 

Iris helped Phoenix up, and laughed. "Oh, you two. You just want to tease us, don't you?"

Pearl nodded, wearing her innocent smile. "You aren't... mad at us, are you?" 

Iris shook her head. "Of course not. Just... don't do it too often, okay?" She winked at Pearl. "Of course!" Pearl replied.  
Phoenix smirked. "Well, we'll get you two back someday."  
Pearl giggled. "No you won't." 

Iris and Phoenix looked at each other, and both smirked. "Well, we need to get back to the office and clean up for the night. You two be careful, and call us if you need us."

Maya and Pearl nodded, but Maya called after them: "Don't do anything in bed, now!" Phoenix and Iris made a break for it right after that.

- May 13, 7:30 PM  
Wright & Co Law Offices - 

"Well, that was an eventful day, wasn't it Feenie?" said Iris. They were sitting together, her head on his shoulder again. "Where are you taking me next time?"

"It's a secret," he whispered, making her blush and giggle. "Either way, we gotta go for now. A new day awaits tomorrow, and if there's no new cases, we can go somewhere else."

Iris followed Phoenix out to his apartment, and they slept together for the first time. Pearl and Maya, on the other hand, met up at the Law Office, where they normally sleep.

"That was fun!" said Pearl, happily.  
"You sure had fun, didn't you Pearly?" said Maya.

"Yes! Teasing them is fun. I just hope they can stay happy together," Pearl said while wearing her cute face.

"I'm sure they will, Pearly. The more important thing is that we make sure we look out for each other. Things have happened in the past, and I don't want them to happen again." 

"Well, good night, Mystic Maya." "Good night, Pearly."

---

The next morning, Phoenix woke up before Iris, and went out to look outside.

Unfortunately, the sight wasn't exactly something he wanted to see...

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N: I'm sorry this was a shorter chapter than most. I ran out of ideas for what they should do, and plus they had just gotten out of a court case. I promise that the next Inbetween Cases part has more PxI in it. (Although the cases themselves will have a bit either way.)


	5. Chapter 5: Case 2: The Condemning Factor

A/N: I still consider this chapter to be the weakest of the ones I currently have made. But that doesn't mean it's bad. Perhaps you all will like it. Feedback is very appreciated.

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases

Case 2: Turnabout Jeopardy

Chapter 5: The Condemning Factor

_... Gah! I can't believe it.. _

... ... I've been found out. This can't be happening...

I know! I'll condemn... _**him**__ for everything! _

I'll leave this note here... and... the body here!

Hee hee hee hee... 

---

The sight Phoenix saw when he looked out his window wasn't something he expected to see...

A bloody body was lying on the ground, four stories below where he was standing. A pool of blood... and what looked like a letter. He dashed out of the apartment and went down. He picked up the letter, and read it...

'_Got you. Have fun rotting in jail._'

"What!?" said Phoenix as he read the letter. He turned around and saw police cars rounding up on him.

He stood still as Gumshoe stepped out of the car. "Hey! What are you doing here, pal!?"

"... I didn't do it, Gumshoe." was Phoenix's only reply.

"Well, I think it's best we test the fingerprints on that murder weapon first!" He pointed to the knife stuck in the body. Phoenix sighed a sigh of relief; thankfully, he couldn't be condemned for that, for he had never touched the weapon. Gumshoe continued, "Come with me, pal!"

"But... what about Iris!?" said Phoenix, alarmed.

"Don't worry, pal. We'll be back within the next hour or two."

Unfortunately, Iris had already awoken and saw the commotion. "Oh no.. Feenie! I've got to go help him!" She raced out of the apartment and went down to where the police cars were. "Wait, Detective Gumshoe!"

"Oh... oh! Sister Iris!" Gumshoe whirled around, noticing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you taking Feenie!?"

"We've got to take him to the station for now. We're going to examine fingerprints on this knife and see who killed the victim."

"Who is the victim?"

"The victim? That would be the defendant of the last case he was in... _Pete Jay._"

"No! He wouldn't do that!"

"...Here, I'll allow you to come with us this one time. We're going to get to the bottom of this!"

Gumshoe led Iris to sit beside Phoenix. The moment she got in, she threw herself in his arms and hid her head in his shoulder. "You didn't do it... you didn't do it..." was all she could say.

"No... I didn't," said Phoenix, as they drove away to the precinct.

... 1 Hour later...

Phoenix was sitting in a chair in front of Detective Gumshoe. "Pal, what happened back there?"

"I woke up and looked down out of my window, and there was a body lying there. With a note beside it. I ran down to see what happened... and found this."

He handed the note to Detective Gumshoe, who read it. "_Got you. Have fun rotting in jail._ What is this!?"

Eventually a policeman came back with the results; Phoenix's fingerprints were on the knife. "...What? That can't be right! I was asleep when the murder happened!" was his response.

"Pal, I really want to believe you, especially with this note, but there's nothing I can do. They're going to condemn you, thinking you were Jay's killer."

Iris ran in. "No, you can't do that! I can testify to him being with me! We were sleeping the entire night!"

"... Look, pal. They kind of look down on lovers protecting one another in court. You're going to have to somehow find evidence that links someone else to this murder."

"Meaning...?"

"If you can prove that you were asleep, we can promise you we'll find someone else..."

"He does!" said Iris. "**ME!**" This was the first time she actually seemed as distressed, and yet defiant, as she was.

"I'm sorry, Iris. I can't let that be proof enough." But by the time Gumshoe had finished, Phoenix walked off. "Where are you going, pal!?"

"Give me one hour." was all he could say. And he was gone.

"Damn it, pal! I'm going to get in trouble for this!" roared Gumshoe, but Iris consoled him. "Let him go... I trust him."

...Another hour later...

Phoenix came in with a photograph and a testimony. "Here you go."

Gumshoe took a look; The photograph showed the body beside a broken window, a clear sign that that's where the victim dropped out from. He then looked at the testimony; a Bellboy had records of when anyone exited the complex, and neither Phoenix Wright nor Iris had left the building... but a man named Jordan Uthep did.

"Pal, this is going to be the most interesting case in the world," said Gumshoe. "you proved you weren't connected to the case, but people are still going to condemn you for having fingerprints--"

"There's one more thing," said Phoenix. He handed another knife to him. "Get a fingerprint check on those. That should bring us to the killer... I found it in the room with the broken window."

"Get a check on this! NOW!" said Gumshoe as he handed the knife to another officer. The officer walked off.

... One more hour later ...

"We've got it, sir!" said the officer. "This knife has the victim's blood on it as well, and it has a man's fingerprints! His name is... Jordan Uthep!"

"Jordan Uthep!? We just got wind that he left the apartment complex earlier!" said Gumshoe. "Well, pal, you're definitely off the hook. I'll try my best and keep the knife with your prints on it with me, since it's fake evidence... but if Ms. von Karma finds it, we're in deep trouble."

"Got it. Thanks, Gumshoe," said Phoenix.

"And, do me a favor - _don't take this case._"

"... Okay," said Phoenix.

He led Iris back to his apartment, and she immediately broke down. "I-Iris..."

"How could someone do this to you? You didn't do anything!"

Phoenix consoled her. "Don't worry. I think I know what I can do make this case easier... You stay here, okay?"

"Feenie! Don't go..."

"I'm sorry. I'll be back soon, I promise." He left her a kiss on the cheek and went out of the apartment.

---

"And you want me to believe you? Mr. Phoenix Wright, this _is_ a surprise!"

"I'm sorry to have to actually come to you with this - but you have to believe me, I didn't do anything. I even proved it with the real murder weapon."

Franziska von Karma looked down at the sitting Phoenix Wright. She had a complex look on her face; a clear sign that she was thinking hard. "Hm. I believe you, Mr. Phoenix Wright. But you must help me look for the real killer. If Scruffy currently has the fake murder weapon, that should keep you off the hook for now. Stay that way."

Phoenix then nodded. "Yes. I will do so."

Franziska finally came up with a solution. "I will help you this time. I'm going to give you permission to thoroughly search the crime scene and look for clues. This is not a case a defense lawyer can win... Scruffy was telling you the truth. Let me handle this for once."

Phoenix nodded and went off, thinking. '_So for once I'm helping a prosecutor... interesting._'

He met up with Iris in his apartment. She got up, looking surprised. "What happened...?"

"I talked with Prosecutor von Karma and--"

"Prosecutor von Karma?! Are you _trying_ to get yourself arrested!?"

"No, no, I asked for her help."

With that, Iris looked thoughtful. "Oh...?"

"She agreed to help me find the real killer..." he then grinned and added, "After all... if I get condemned, she'll never be able to beat me in court." Iris giggled.

"So then, who's the defense attorney?"

"I dunno. I won't be able to see the court case. Franziska said that while the real killer isn't known, a court date hasn't been set... she also told me that while she's in court, we can do anything we want... but we have to meet her before and after the court session... and I have to give Franziska a testimony so I don't have to go in, which is what I did a minute ago."

"What's next then?"

Phoenix made a straight face. "We have to investigate the crime scene; Apartment 103." Iris nodded, and followed him there.

- May 14, 11:35 AM  
Apartment Complex  
Apartment 103 -

The door creaked open, softly, slowly, as Phoenix and Iris stepped into the room. The room was very dusty; it looked as if it had not been used in a long time. Phoenix discarded the key he got into his pocket; he needed to give it back to the administrator once he was finished using it.

"What is this...?" said Iris as she looked around. "Everything's so dusty... it's like it's been unused for a long time."

"Well, according to the front office, the spare key is missing... so that might explain things," said Phoenix, looking over the furniture set up. He ran his finger across one of the tables. "I don't see anything of use here though..." but before he could continue, Iris shrieked.

Phoenix whirled around and looked at her, then at where she was looking - A message was scrawled on a cupboard. '_Welcome back... and goodbye._' "This has got to be a clue to what's going on!"

"Gotta get Gumshoe on the line..." Phoenix got out his phone and dialed up the Precinct.

_"Hey, pal! Did you find any clues?"_

"Oh yeah we did! Get down here, and hurry!" And with that, Phoenix shut his phone. "He's on his way."

Iris stood close to Phoenix. "Feenie... I'm scared. What if the killer comes back?"

"To the scene of the crime? Not likely. Bet the killer knows he'll get caught if he comes around."

Iris still looked scared, and held onto Phoenix's arm. Eventually Gumshoe arrived and kicked open the door. "Gumshoe here!"

Phoenix sweatdropped. "Couldn't make your entrance any less known, could you?"

"When a clue like this is here? No way!" Gumshoe brought out a piece of paper and pressed it against the message. As he pulled it back, the dust around the message disappeared, making the message unreadable.

"What was that?" asked Iris.

"Simple. Flypaper. It can take fingerprints off of any surface... though it's normal use is for catching flies. But we've found a good use for it with fingerprints, so we've been using them. We'll take this to the station and have it analyzed... and we'll call you when it's done!" said Gumshoe, and he left.

"Well... should we go back?" said Iris.

"I think so, yeah." said Phoenix. He took Iris' hand and led her back to the apartment.

- May 14, 12:10 PM  
Apartment Complex  
Phoenix and Iris' Apartment -

They both sat down and drank some tea. "I can't believe it, Feenie... you were almost condemned for another murder you didn't do..."

"I know," was his response.

"...and Prosecutor von Karma agreeing to help you..."

"I'm surprised too. Despite the fact that she wants to beat me in court, I'd figure she'd still condemn me given the chance."

Iris sighed. "Is it like this for you all the time, Feenie?"

Phoenix nodded his head. "It's tough living life as a defense attorney... but I take it as I go along. I have friends to help me through, and rivals to keep me sharp..."

Iris smiled. "I... I definitely want to stay with you. Besides..." her look turned to worry... "I fear something may happen to you, and if given the chance, I want to protect you just as you would protect me..."

Phoenix nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Phoenix walked to the door, and opened it up.

Standing right in front of him was a black-grey-haired man with a red overcoat and usual sullen face. "Edgeworth."

"Wright. I need to talk to you," came Edgeworth's voice. He then stepped outside, and Phoenix followed and shut the door. "This is very important... concerning that investigation you're doing."

"What is it?"

"Franziska says that you need to find the killer quickly. The Police Department and Prosecutor's Office are getting impatient, since we've cut off all contact for the moment, and they have no idea you're involved. And we intend to keep it that way."

"Well, there's no real clues in the apartment, and there were no fingerprints on the cupboards that suggested any items were hidden... it's almost as if..."

"...the room was just used for the message and killing." Edgeworth finished. "I'm willing to bet the killer has the real murder weapon, and still is not able to hide it.

"... Iris is still freaked out that I might actually be connected to this murder..."

"Wright, keep yourself together. Someone probably hated Pete Jay and decided that since he got off the hook, he should be taken off it entirely... hence the murder." Edgeworth looked very stern. "Don't let yourself get down. You have to stay up and happy. For Iris, for Maya, Pearl, and everyone else. You may not be able to participate in this case, but at least you will be able to make sure that someone who deserved it gets locked away."

"Yeah... thanks, Edgeworth," Phoenix said. "But what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to track down the places Pete Jay was before he arrived back at his apartment. Apparently he had been gone on a long trip, and came back right before the supermarket break-in. This person probably didn't want him to come back... for some reason."

"Mm."

"Wright. You know something you can do. She can contact Pete, and ask who killed him. It may not bring us the decisive evidence we need, but it'll give us more clues to who this person actually is."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. I wouldn't worry about it at the moment, but before the day's done you need to speak to her. I need to go. ... Goodbye, Wright." Edgeworth walked off. Phoenix walked inside and sat back down.

"What did Mr. Edgeworth need, Feenie?" asked Iris.

"Oh, he just gave me some hints about how to track down the murderer... but for the moment I want to just sit here," came Phoenix's reply.

Iris stood up. "I want to go look for clues again in that apartment. If you want to stay here... you can... but I'm not going to let them condemn you." She looked mostly serious, and Phoenix nodded.

"Be careful then..."

Iris nodded in reply, and walked off, shutting the door. Phoenix sighed. "Iris.. things will be okay... I promise."

It wasn't too long before the phone rang. "Phoenix Wright here..."

_"Feenie! I found something! Hurry down here!"_

"Iris!? I'm on the way!" he bounded out the door and entered Apartment 103...

- May 14, 12:40 PM  
Apartment Complex  
Apartment 103 -

He walked in and saw Iris holding a device. "Let me see that," said Phoenix. Iris handed it over, and Phoenix examined it. He saw an infared scanner, and as the infared piece passed Iris' body, it went off. He moved it away; it stopped. He tried it again; it went off again. "A motion detector...?"

"Most possibly planted by the suspect!" said Iris. "We've got to get this to Gumshoe before the trial tomorrow..."

RING. RING. Phoenix's phone rang. "Phoenix Wright here."

_"Hey, pal! We got the results in!"_

"Oh? What happened?"

_"You're not gonna like this... it happens to be __**Pete himself!**__"_

"What...!? N-No way!" Phoenix felt as if he was whacked over the head with The Thinker. "How can that be!?"

_"I don't know... Jordan's fingerprints are on the murder weapon, but Pete wrote his own death message... and the letter you showed me happens to be Jordan's handwriting."_

Phoenix felt a migraine coming on; the only way he thought this could happen was if Jordan forced the victim to write the message before or after his death... '_Wait... that's it!_' he thought.

"Gumshoe, I think I figured it out..." but before he could continue, the door was slammed shut by a young man.

"Well well! It looks like you found me out after all...!"

"You must be... Jordan Uthep," said Phoenix, eyeing him carefully. Jordan was wearing a shirt that read 'Manipulator,' blue jeans, and his hair was messed up.

"You've been looking for me, haven't you? I eavesdropped on you talking to that worthless blue-haired prosecutor, and decided to take you out myself... and your little girlfriend too."

Iris shrieked and hid behind Phoenix. Jordan continued. "Heh heh... I knocked that fool, Pete, unconscious, I made him scrawl his own death note, I even forced him to stab himself through the heart! I manipulated everything to make it look like you did it... I even stole a knife from your apartment!"

Phoenix looked shocked. "How did you...!?"

Jordan held up something that Phoenix recognized all too well - _The Lockpick!_ "Oh ho ho ho... this turned out to be a very useful device. I broke into your apartment, stole a dirty knife, and used it on him after forcing him to kill himself! I am the master of manipulation, and now, I'm going to clean you both and make my escape!"

_**"NOT SO FAST, PAL!!**_

As Jordan advanced on Phoenix and Iris, Gumshoe busted the door down. Jordan jumped and turned around. "Grr! The fuzz!"

Gumshoe and two other Police Officers detained Jordan. "We heard everything, pal, and you're coming with us!"

Jordan strained himself trying to escape, but eventually desisted. "Grr... I hated that man, Pete Jay... he got my best friend put in jail! And you helped him do it! So I got my revenge on him... but failed on my revenge against you!" He cursed and screamed as he was dragged out of the room.

Phoenix sighed. Iris did as well; they were finally safe. Iris stepped out from behind Phoenix. "Mm... that court case is tomorrow morning at 10 AM, isn't it?"

"Bet so, now that we've found the killer."

"But still, don't you think this wasn't really a case? I mean, the killer tried to frame you and then came after you..."

"It was still an investigation. You know, like on all those TV Shows. We solved the problem before it got us killed. Either way, it's getting later in the afternoon... how about we get some early shut-eye in a bit?"

Iris nodded, and they returned to their apartment. After watching a few hours of TV together, they went to sleep.

**The next day...**

- May 15, 9:35 AM  
Prosecutor's Lobby 3 -

"So you came... Mr. Phoenix Wright." Franziska stepped up to Phoenix, wearing a straight face. "I see you're still alive... something I am rather glad to hear."

"We found the killer, as you already know," said Phoenix. "And, so you know... Gumshoe saved us."

"Yes, I heard Scruffy's tale. And I do believe, after all this time, he should get a raise. ... just a little bit of one," she added with the slightest trace of a smirk. "You already gave me your testimony however, so I do not need you for the post-hearing. Be prepared though! Next time we meet, it will be in court, and I will stomp you!" She pointed her finger at his chest as she said these last lines. "I _**WILL**_ be victorious!!"

Phoenix shook his head and exited, meeting Iris outside. "Well, now that that's over... want to go dancing?" he asked.

Iris' eyes lit up and her face flushed red. "O-Okay..." And they walked off, heading for the nearest dance party.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	6. Chapter 6: Premonitions and Vacations

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases

Inbetween Cases

Chapter 6: Premonitions and Vacations

Phoenix and Iris walked out of the dance party, laughing. They had had a good time, and had actually been able to spend time with each other. Even if it wasn't truly alone time, it was still fun. And even then, it was only about 1 or 2 PM... they still had time to do some other things. Phoenix decided to take her to Kurain Village - they needed to visit Maya, who had gone there the previous day to see about her being the new Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Despite the case which involved her, she was ready to take the position and lead in her mother's place.

- May 15, 3:30 PM  
Kurain Village -

It didn't take long for Maya to notice their presence; she ran out of the Manor and greeted them. "Nick! Iris! You came to visit me!"

Pearl came out as well. "Yay, they're here!" Maya then took Iris on a tour of the Fey Manor, while Phoenix sat down and watched the sun begin to go down. Pearl walked over beside him. "Is something wrong, Mr. Nick?"

"Huh? Oh, no, Pearls. Don't worry about me." Phoenix responded, patting the little girl on the head.

"But Mr. Nick... you've been acting really weird lately. Ever since the case with Mystic Maya and Iris..."

Phoenix sighed. "It's something that I'd rather think about later. Don't worry, Pearls, everything will be fine."

"If you say so, Mr. Nick..." she bowed her head and entered the Manor.

Maya walked out with Pearl. Maya then spoke, "Hey, Nick, Pearly says she wants to show Iris around Kurain Village. She also wants you to come with her."

"That's a good idea," said Phoenix, and he stood up, dusting himself off a bit. He saw Iris walking out, still looking around as if she was getting a good feel for how the Manor looked.

"Alright, let's go!" said Pearl, her eyes peeking from between her fingers.

She led them out of the manor and walked down the stone street of Kurain Village. The village was not as big as a city, but it had quite a lot of buildings and some shrines. Iris looked around in awe, saying "Some of these artifacts look similar to ones at Hazakura Temple!"

Pearl giggled. "There are some duplicates, since some are legendary Mystics like Mystic Ami that all spirit mediums want to worship during times of need." She sounded like a genuine tour guide; she knew all about Kurain Village, since it's all she ever saw during her earlier childhood years.

Iris held Phoenix's hand as they went by houses. Spirit mediums, young and old, turned to wave at the couple. Pearl couldn't help but hide her face in her hands and peek out between her fingers when she turned around and saw them.

'_Aw, Pearl thinks we're a cute couple... hee hee_.' thought Iris.

Pearl eventually came to a garden. Half-fenced in and full of bright green grass, the only other thing was a large statue of Ami Fey. "This is the Kurain Garden.. the children usually come and play here when they're not helping their families," said Pearl. "I come here and play with them sometimes," she added, giving off her adorable child-like smile.

Eventually they went back to the manor, and talked for a bit before night fell.

Iris and Phoenix decided to stay at the Manor, and go back to the Law Offices tomorrow. They bunked up on the floor, and drifted off to sleep...

---

_Phoenix walked along the path of the Fey Manor. "I feel strange... what's going on?" He then heard a scream. He ran through the door to the Channeling Chamber, and saw Iris... and... another Iris?_

_No... that other Iris had to be..._

_**Dahlia!**_

_Dahlia held a gun at Iris' chest, apparently not caring that Phoenix was there. "You did very well to get out of the mess you're in, __**dear sister**__... but I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill dear Mr. Wright over there." Phoenix flinched - he had not realized she knew he was standing right there._

_He stepped closer. "Don't hurt her!" But this only caused a smirk to play across Dahlia's face. _

_"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you? To have her forever... now that you've learned the truth... But I can't have that. I despised you, and you got me convicted... And now she's told you everything. I can't let either of you live. But first..."_

_Phoenix ran at Dahlia. "No! Stop!" But before he could reach her, Dahlia pulled the trigger -- _

_Iris turned to Phoenix, screaming, "Feenie!!" before the bullet screamed out of its revolver... and struck Iris. Iris then fell to the floor. _

_Phoenix skidded next to her, not caring that Dahlia could have him at point-blank range, and picked Iris up. "Iris... Iris!"_

_"Fee...nie..." she looked up at him with her eyes full of tears. "I was scared... I was... scared... that this would happen... my sister, Dahlia... she was vengeful... I knew that after that case, she'd __**come to get revenge**__... ... But I guess... I couldn't stop her..." Her hand brushed against Phoenix's cheek. She made one final blush. "Feenie... I... love you..." and she fell limp in his arms. _

_Dahlia let out a shrieking laugh. "Goodbye, __**dear**__ sister! You were such a good help... until I died! And now you are too!"_

_Phoenix, however, was distressed, and shook Iris' body, refusing to believe what he saw to be true. "Iris... Iris! IRIS!" he finally felt his tears well up._

_"__**IIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!**__"_

_Dahlia laughed again. "Oh, dear Feenie, you were so naive, weren't you?" She looked at the distraught face of Phoenix Wright. "But, of course, it was obvious this would happen...you brought it on yourself, after all...now your time has come...goodbye." And, still wearing that sickly sweet, innocent smile that hid her deviousness, she pulled the trigger..._

---

Phoenix woke up right before the bullet hit him in his dream. He felt his face... and felt the sweat bullets racing down his cheeks. "I-Iris..." He looked over, and saw her, still sleeping peacefully. "... It was just a dream..." he said to himself. "... Is this what she feared might happen? ... Was this all a culmination of my fears?" He decided that he wouldn't tell her about the dream... yet. He didn't want to distress her now, not after what happened when they got cornered by Jordan.

But... at the same time, he felt he couldn't keep this from her. He also found that he couldn't go back to sleep, not when he knew that Dahlia would simply haunt his dreams again. '_Pull yourself together, Phoenix!_' he thought to himself. '_This dream was all because of your fears, and Iris' too! ... I want to focus on being with her. My life has never been as happy as this... but still, I need to get this off my chest..._'

It wasn't long before Iris woke up. "Feenie? What's wrong?"

Phoenix frowned; it was time to tell her. He sat down beside her, and explained everything. Iris' face turned from interest, to worry, to tears. She threw her arms around him. "Feenie... This was all probably part of your fears... after what I told you... I'm so sorry.."

"Iris, it's not your fault," said Phoenix. "I know it was probably just a bad dream... we all have them. I don't want to worry you. I'm fine. Really."

Iris looked at him tearfully. "Okay... just... be careful. I fear somehow Dahlia can be summoned... I mean... Pearl of all people was instructed to summon her... and someone else could do the same if given the right motive..."

"Don't worry, Iris. I'm not going to let Maya get in danger. I told Godot I would not let that happen." Iris rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close to him, and they cuddled together for a time, thinking about the past.

Eventually, Phoenix got up, and gently helped Iris up. "Let's not worry about the dream for right now, okay, Iris?"

"... Okay, Feenie..." she wore a smile again, and it was genuine; she knew that when she was near him and saw a smile on his face, she couldn't help but smile back, showing her innocence. Iris couldn't help but smile back at the man she had loved for six years, who had come to be very respectable over the years.

Phoenix thought of what Godot or Mia would say if he asked them about the dream. But almost instantly he knew already... they would tell him not to worry about it. There was no way Dahlia could return. The plan was foiled, no others like Dahlia that were vengeful are still around... He finally strengthened his smile, wiping all doubt from his mind.

Eventually, the time came that they needed to leave Kurain. "What are you going to do, Maya?" asked Phoenix.

"I have to stay here, unfortunately... and I guess Pearly's going to stay with me," responded Maya. "I still have to get some things straight, and then I'll figure up whether I can come visit you again for a while. ... Course, this means I can't help you solve cases anymore..."

"That's my job, then," said Iris, smiling. "I stood by him in the last court case, the last investigation, and I'll stay by him for the rest of them, too."

Maya nodded. "I know you can do it, Iris." She then turned to Phoenix. "Nick... make sure you take care of her."

"That's a no-brainer, isn't it?" said Phoenix.

"Hey... why don't you two take a day's vacation?" asked Maya. "You two really need it, after what happened... I know! You should go to Verity Forest. It's really nice, has a few walkways, and a really beautiful view."

"Yeah, that's an idea," said Phoenix, suddenly smiling. He knew where that was, and it was the perfect place to go. He then turned to Iris. "Shall we go?"

"Of course!" said Iris, excited.

- May 16, 9:48 AM  
Verity Forest -

Phoenix led Iris past the iron gates that led into the forest. The rising sun parted ways with the trees in its path; it bathed the forest in a bright red light. A gentle breeze again came, giving the couple cool air as they began their walk through the leaf-filled forest.

"It's beautiful..." said Iris, her eyes glittering as she looked through the forest. Phoenix took her hand softly, and they continued walking. They passed by bushes full of berries, trees with acorns, and many wildlife animals passed them.

Eventually they came across a building which read 'Loan Fish Corporation - Main Building.' "Feenie, what is this?"

Phoenix tilted his head. "I've never heard of this place before... seems to be new. But let's continue on our walk, shall we?"

"Of course..." Iris said softly.

They walked through the pathways, and eventually came across a lake. "This must be Verity Lake..." They sat down on a log, looking out.

"Feenie... do you remember our first date, six years ago?" said Iris, resting her head on his shoulder. Phoenix thought for a moment... and it came to him.

_They had had their first date here, six years ago._

---

_A young Phoenix and young Iris were sitting on the log... at the time Iris was thought to be Dahlia._

_"Oh, Feenie, it's beautiful..." said Iris._

_"I know! It's so great, isn't it!?" said Phoenix. His younger self was more outspoken and more blatant and childlike than his present self. "I used to come here a lot in years past, but it's a memorable spot, don't you think?"_

_Iris looked out onto the lake. Sitting beside him, she couldn't help but feel tranquil_. 'Why do I feel this way...? Do I really like him? I was doing this for sis... but...' _She looked over at him. _'... He's so outspoken... and I feel really... I feel good being here.'

_"Dollie... do you think it really was fate that we met?" Phoenix found himself asking._

_Iris thought for a moment... she was supposed to say what her sister said... but... maybe, she really felt it... "... I think it was... but only time can tell, Feenie."_

_"I do believe in true love, you know..." said Phoenix, thinking. "I've always believed in it... maybe this is it?"_

_"... Perhaps we'll find out in the future... Feenie."_

---

Iris smiled, remembering that day. She looked over at Phoenix, who was smiling as well.

"Yes... Iris... I remember coming here." He brushed her hair gently with his fingers. "And you were beautiful then... not as beautiful as you are now, though." Iris felt her heart skip a beat and she flushed pink.

"F-Feenie!" She felt a bit embarassed that he called her beautiful.

"It's true. Despite the hyperactive trait I had in the past, I wasn't lying... and I'm not now. Now that I know it was you... I can feel better remembering... our past..."

Iris giggled, still blushing. "Feenie, you've really grown, you know that?" She kissed him gently. "Even more than I thought you did."

Phoenix put his arm around her and held her close. He then chuckled a bit... and decided to repeat what happened in the past. "...Do you think we'll be together... forever?"

Iris figured out what he was doing, and flushed. "... Yes... I do believe we will... Feenie." She huddled closer to him, feeling her face warm up even more from saying that.

They stayed that way for quite a while. Time passed, as they watched the lake. Phoenix couldn't help but think about the scenery around him. The green trees, the clear lake, the occasional boats that went by, reflecting the sunlight. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt genuinely happy, finally being with the woman that he loved.

Iris was feeling the same way; she felt at peace watching nature and thinking about her life. It was as if the soft breeze that was flowing through guided her hopes and dreams for the future, flowing through her mind.

Time passed... and they felt that it was time to leave... for now.

"Feenie... thank you," Iris said, and she gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek. "I loved it..."

Phoenix gently brushed her hair with his fingers again. "Maybe someday we'll come back and watch the lake again."

"I'd like that." Iris smiled, and took his hand. "Shall we go back home?"

"Of course." They walked off, into the distance...

A month passes...

- June 16, 11:15 AM  
Place??? -

"Wh-What are you doing here!?

"_I told you... if you interfered one more time... we would take decisive action._"

"You're doing illegal methods! You can't!"

"_I beg to differ... we can do whatever we want, as long as the government never finds us._"

"Then I'll tell them where you are!"

"_I'm afraid... I cannot allow that._"

"What are you...! NO!" The sound of a body hitting the floor was heard. Footsteps were heard, and silence... until footsteps were heard again.

Then a scream, followed by someone busting down the door and saying, "Freeze! Police!!"

-END OF CHAPTER-


	7. Chapter 7: Case 3: Ominous Intent

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: The Final Cases

Case 3: The Illegal Turnabout

Chapter 7: Ominous Intent

- June 16, 1:00 PM  
Wright & Co Law Offices -

Phoenix opened the door and walked in, still holding the phone. "Repeat that again?"

_"Look, pal, I'll say it one more time. An executive at the Loan Fish Corporation was killed."_

"Loan Fish...?"

_"One of the only legitimate loan companies. They've been around for some time, but they changed their main building to the place beside Verity Forest."_

Verity Forest? Phoenix knew that place... it was where he had taken Iris a month ago. Phoenix walked further in, and Iris came in behind him, shutting the door.

_"Look, pal. I'm going to come down there. The defendant wants to talk to you, but I think you need to know what happened first."_

"Alright, sure, no problem." Phoenix heard the phone click, and he shut it off. Exasperated, he sighed.

"Are you okay, Feenie?" Iris asked, holding his hand with her own. "It's only been a month since our last case... which oddly enough, wasn't a full case." 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Iris." He managed a smile, a half-grin. He wasn't fully awake still.

"You shouldn't be on the internet all night, anyway," said Iris worriedly. "Even watching episodes of your favorite childhood show can eat up a lot of your time if you're not careful."

But before they could continue their discussion, Gumshoe came bounding through the door. "Gumshoe here, pal!"

Phoenix jumped to his feet in surprise. "Gumshoe, next time _**KNOCK!**_" 

Gumshoe looked embarassed. "Sorry. Listen, I came here with the details of the murder."

Phoenix stood up. "Alright, let's hear it."

Gumshoe took out the Autopsy Report. "It says here that Andrew Fish, son of the CEO of Loan Fish, and an executive at the place, was found dead in his office. We found no murder weapon, but the guy's tie seemed pretty tight, so we figured it was due to strangulation. The woman we found standing next to the body, the defendant, is named Leslie Porter. We found her fingerprints on the tie, so we arrested her." 

"Another case like this, huh..." said Phoenix. 

"Well, the evidence is very limited, so all we got were the fingerprints on the tie. So right now, Ms. Porter is the only relevant person who could have done it. We even have a witness that saw her go into the office, and a yell was heard. They heard nothing before or after that, and we came in shortly thereafter." 

Phoenix thought for a moment. '_Why does EVERY case have to start this way? Sigh..._' "Okay. So you said the defendant needs to talk to me?"

"Yeah. She's down at the Detention Center. Go ahead and visit her."

Iris stood up, and followed Phoenix out the door. Gumshoe came after them, and shut the door.

- June 16, 1:30 PM  
Detention Center - 

Phoenix and Iris entered the Detention Center, and found Leslie Porter's room. On the other side of the glass sat a woman. Her blonde-haired head was buried in her hands, and the back of her red business suit was visible. "Er... Ms. Porter?"

Leslie's head shot up and glared for a moment... then turned into a straight face. "Oh... you're not that Detective..."

"No. My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney."

Leslie's eyes widened. "Oh! It's you!" She then smiled. "I had told that detective to tell you to come by and see me!" 

Phoenix nodded. "What do you need me for, Ms. Porter?" 

"Oh, well... I was kind of hoping you would defend me in court... I didn't kill Mr. Fish!"

Iris stifled a giggle, thinking to herself: _'Mr. Fish... that sounds funny when you think about it...'_

Phoenix spoke up, apparently stifling a chuckle at the name himself. "I see. Tell me what happened this morning during the murder."

Leslie put her hand to her forehead, then continued. "I was going to deliver a file to Mr. Fish, as ordered by one of the leaders of the company. This was around 11:00. I came into his office around 11:20, and I found Andrew _dead_! I dropped the file, shrieked, and I guess someone outside called the police... but he was dead before I came in!" She sounded alarmed.

Phoenix nodded his head. "Don't be alarmed, Ms. Porter. It's quite normal apparently to be suspected of murder if you're even near the body when the police came." '_Damn it, Gumshoe, I understand it was only her, but couldn't've you just interrogated her first!?_' "Er... what's that?" He noticed part of the top of her shirt looked like a small rectangle was bulging out of it. "It looks like... a letter or something." 

Leslie's eyes widened again. "You noticed it!? Even those Police Officers didn't! Though, I had hoped they wouldn't've..."

'_Yeah, that's Gumshoe for you... unobservant as always._' "Well, can I take a look at it, please?"

Leslie reached into her shirt and pulled it out. "It's nice to have this secret pocket... though whenever I hide something in it, it gives all the men a reason to stare at me." She handed the letter to Phoenix.

Phoenix opened it up and read the letter:

'_This is your final warning. Keep out of our business. What we do is none of yours. The next time you try to __**hack into our files**__ again, we will take decisive measures._'

"Decisive measures...?" said Iris. 

"They must've meant they'd kill him... well, there's no signature, but if he used his computer..." Phoenix said, then thought for a moment, but Leslie spoke up.

"Go to his office! I bet you can find some clues on it! He must've been keeping a watch on an illegal company, and was getting info off of something to send to the government!" She then bowed her head, and continued. "... Don't let his death go to waste... after this case is over, I... I want someone to finish what he started!" 

Phoenix nodded. "Don't worry then, Ms. Porter. We'll go get some info on this... business." He stood up. "We've gotta go back, Iris."

"Go back where, Feenie?" 

"To _Verity Forest._"

- June 16, 2:00 PM  
Verity Forest  
Loan Fish Corporation Entrance -

Phoenix and Iris walked up to the building. "Isn't this the building we saw a month ago when we came here?" asked Iris.

Phoenix nodded. "Yep... during our walk we came across this building... I guess now we have to go and see what's going on." And with that, they walked to the building. When they got to the door, however, Gumshoe was waiting for them. "Oh, Detective Gumshoe!" 

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe wore a straight face. "Did you find anything out from the suspect?"

"We sure did," said Phoenix. "Apparently this note here indicates that Mr. Fish was observing an illegal organization... and the details might be on his computer. Think you can get us in?" 

"An illegal organization!?" roared Gumshoe. "Show me that letter." Phoenix handed him the letter. Gumshoe read over it, scrunching his face up after he finished. "Hm... interfering... decisive measures... sure sounds a lot like whoever wrote this is tied to the murder."

"So you'll let us in?" said Iris hopefully.

"Pal, I'll get you in, but you have to be careful. From what I hear, people around here don't like others looking into their computers. I can secure you about half an hour before they start getting suspicious." Gumshoe looked left, then right, then back at them. "Don't do anything stupid."

He then showed them inside.

- June 16, 2:15 PM  
Loan Fish Corporation  
Andrew Fish's Office - 

Phoenix came in, and after Iris came in, he shut the door. "Okay. We have half an hour to figure things out... I guess Gumshoe has some sort of plan."

Iris looked at the computer. "It seems to have been used since his death... it's got some stuff up on it."

Phoenix looked at the computer. It had a couple of windows up on the screen; One had his email, and one had the Internet on it... a strange image was on the Internet window.

"Let's check that image out..." said Iris. Phoenix looked at it. It looked like a huge factory, with conveyor belts and people running around... people running around... 

"This is a video!" said Phoenix. He looked at what was going on the conveyor belts, but he couldn't figure it out. Eventually, he saw one of the people looking at whatever this was coming from. The person held up a gun, and shot at the screen. The video turned to static, and a timestamp displayed - _May 29, 4:30 PM_.

"A recorded video... we've got to save this," said Phoenix. He happened to have a spare disk in his shirt pocket, and he slipped it in and saved the video. "This could come in handy... if we ever figured out what it was coming from." 

"Hey, what about that other window? His email?" asked Iris. Phoenix remembered telling her about computers and technology when they went out while he went to Ivy University.

'_At least she wasn't in the dark like Pearls... poor Pearls, she still doesn't understand everything yet,_', thought Phoenix. He then spoke up, "Hm... hey!" He pointed to a certain email. "It's a hidden address... and the subject...!"

The subject of the email read "Warning: Don't Mess With Us", and the email address was encrypted. "Let's open it... I have a bad feeling that this has to do with the case," said Iris.

Phoenix opened it and read it:

_"Dear Mr. Fish,_

This is a formal warning. We have seen you watching our cameras and hacking into our databases as of late, and we will not tolerate this. We know what you are intending, and we will not allow it to happen. Please realize that if you attempt to tell the government of our whereabouts, and if you do not stop interfering, we will have to kill you.

Good day.

- MoneyMoneyMoney Corporation, aka 3-M Corporation."

"MoneyMoneyMoney Corporation? Sounds like some pretty greedy people," said Iris.

"That corporation sounds like... it deals in money! That can only mean one thing... but it can't be!" said Phoenix. He was staring at the message rather intently, as if he was attempting to decipher something.

"What is it, Feenie?"

"That corporation... it's _dealing in and giving out counterfeit money!_" 

"N-No way!" said Iris, now shocked. "So that's what Mr. Fish was doing, and that's what got him killed!" 

"Unfortunately... that won't be enough," said Phoenix. "There's a witness who saw Ms. Porter coming in here, and nobody else before her... and there were no fingerprints on the tie..."

"That means the killer was wearing gloves... to hide his traces," said Iris. "But then, why would his tie have her fingerprints...?"

"I think we need to ask her that," said Phoenix. "It looks like our half hour is almost up. We need to get out of here."

"Hey, Feenie... how do you think Gumshoe is able to give us this half hour?" asked Iris.

"I dunno... but we ought to get out of here while we still have a chance," said Phoenix.

... 

"Hey, pals! Let's do the Technodance again!" said Gumshoe. He had everyone's attention, and was doing a techno dance. Phoenix and Iris walked out of the building, unseen by the mass, and upon seeing Gumshoe, they simply bust out into laughter. Gumshoe noticed them, and roared, "Hey, it's hard work!"

'_... Simple but stupid dancing is hard work?_' thought Phoenix. 

Gumshoe then shouted, "Okay, show's over, hope you enjoyed it!" Unbeknownst to him, every single person that walked off was snickering or stifling fits of laughter.

"You sure do know how to please a crowd, Gumshoe," said Iris inbetween fits of laughter.

"Yeah, well, that's life!" said Gumshoe. "Either way, where are you two going?"

"To the Detention Center," said Phoenix. "We've got to straighten out what happened with the defendant. We're getting nowhere; even with what we've found, we're going to be hard-pressed to present a well thought-out defense."

"Well, just hope that something's thrown out there in court that you can use against them, pal," said Gumshoe. "That's what you always end up doing, right?"

Phoenix sweatdropped. "Don't remind me..."

Iris put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do it, Feenie. I'll be there beside you during the court case."

And with that, they walked along to the Detention Center.

- June 16, 3:00 PM  
Detention Center -

"Oh, you're back!" said Leslie as she saw them come in and sit down. 

"Ms. Porter, I need to ask you some questions," said Phoenix. He then brought out the victim's tie. "About this tie..."

"Oh! I help him put that on every morning," she said, looking rather pleased with herself. "He still hasn't learned how to tie his own yet... but I love doing that for him." 

'_So that explains her fingerprints... but I don't think they'll believe that to be a good enough reason not to incriminate her,_' thought Phoenix. "Anything else you can tell us?" 

Leslie thought for a moment, and shook her head, causing her hair to flow about left and right. Before she spoke she had to get her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, I've got nothing... do you think it'll be possible to get me acquitted...?" 

Phoenix gave his best smile; Mia told him that he should always smile in front of a client, no matter how bad things get. "I'll give it my best shot. I've been in these situations more than once, and I've gotten out of them. It may not be easy, but I definitely will do my best to get you acquitted."

Leslie's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you both! I knew I could count on you!" Iris seemed to take the look Leslie was giving wrong, as she tightened her grip on Phoenix's arm just a touch. Phoenix didn't notice.

"Well, we might as well head back, then," said Phoenix as he turned to Iris. "We can't go back to the building, so there's nothing left for us to do except try to build on what we have."

Iris nodded. Phoenix helped her up, and they walked slowly back to the apartment.

- June 16, 10:00 PM  
Apartment Complex  
Phoenix and Iris' Apartment -

Six hours passed since they got home; they sat down and went over everything they had learned.

"Okay, so let's go over this one more time," said Phoenix. Iris nodded, and Phoenix continued, "Ms. Porter put on the victim's tie for him this morning, hence her fingerprints on it. The threat letter and threat email are two pieces of evidence that points to another organization in the shadows, away from the government. The video we found shows a warehouse, but doesn't allow us to see what's on the conveyor belts. Someone shot the camera that this came from, meaning it was probably externally recorded."

"That also gives reason that whoever shot it knew that it was being recorded," said Iris. "Do you think that warehouse and the 3-M Corporation are related?" 

Phoenix nodded. "Very possible. It seems that Mr. Fish had his eye on this corporation for a long time now. And if our hunch is correct, someone from that organization came, wearing gloves, and strangled the victim. Unfortunately, we have no evidence to back up that claim, so we'll have to hold back and see what happens. Perhaps our witness knows about it and just might slip up..."

Iris yawned, and rested her head on Phoenix's shoulder. "Feenie, do you think it's possible we can acquit her?"

"I'm not entirely sure... it depends on if we can link the two organizations together at tomorrow's trial," Phoenix responded. "Without that connection, it'll be hard to keep the Judge from seeing no reason to prolong the trial and hand down Ms. Porter's verdict."

"I guess we'll just have to get lucky..." said Iris. "Shall we go ahead and get some sleep?" 

Phoenix smiled. "I think that's the best option. We'll just have to hope things turn out well at the trial tomorrow..." 

And they went to bed, hoping that somehow, some way, they'd be able to blow a hole in the witness' testimony and be able to link the 3-M corporation to this case.

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
